(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drill mounting structures that position and guide a power drill to a predetermined spot for continuous aligned drilling requirements.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices have disclosed a number of different guiding and holding means for power drills. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,900 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,573.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,900, a portable frame for a power drill is shown having a drill holder that can be aligned relative to a cylindrical object with adjustments of 180.degree. in relation to the object.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,573 a door lock and drilling guide is disclosed that can move a drill and template vertically and horizontally in relation to the edge of the door.
Applicant's device is for use on safes which require the accurate positioning of a drill on a safe by an adjustable frame and continuous pressure on the drill to maintain cutting efficiency.